


Amore Delizioso

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ben has a sweet tooth, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Cooking, Eating, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Italian Cuisine, Kitchen Sex, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: Rey is the co-owner of Desert Rose café, a favorite haunt of Ben Solo's, the famous journalist. She is hopelessly in love with a quiet writer who spends long hours working in her cafe. How can Italian cuisine help her win his heart?





	Amore Delizioso

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/27ef514bb34da13e)

Rey loved her work. The smell of roasted coffee and freshly baked cinnamon rolls brought her the only happy childhood memories she possessed, the ones that she made with her foster mother Maz, who had sparked Rey’s love of baking. Now, Rey co-owned a small cafe in Brooklyn together with her friend Rose.

 

The “Desert Rose” cafe was a cozy place that was open until late at night and provided a variety of coffee, tea, and baked goods. Rey and Rose divided working hours between themselves. They worked together during rush hours and hired students for help during weekends.

 

The cafe had a group of regular clients that liked the atmosphere and their sweets. Among them were a few well-known celebrities, but for Rey only one was special, Ben Solo a.k.a. Kylo Ren, the hottest name in journalism right now. The talented writer that could easily write about the best and the worst restaurants in NYC, the situation in the Middle East or the latest social scandal in the royal family.

 

He was brilliant and for some odd reason, he loved spending long hours at night in Rey’s cafe. He brought his laptop, sat in the corner seat where he could see everybody and wrote for hours, drinking gallons of tea or coffee depending on his mood. He also professed his undying love for her cinnamon rolls. He was always polite to Rey, which came as a surprise because he was known for his sharp tongue and blunt, almost no-mercy attitude.

 

Still, here at “Desert Rose,” he was calm, meditative and always pleasant. It didn’t hurt that he was also a total hunk, tall with beautiful dark hair and a body to kill for. Rey prided herself on not being a shallow person, but the fascinating color of his eyes captivated her and his full lips haunted her dreams. She was a little ashamed of this crush, especially since Rose quickly caught on to it and teased her mercilessly. True, Rey was a night owl and preferred to take late shifts, but her eagerness was suspicious to her friend. She confessed but compelled her to be silent about it, hoping it would soon go away, as there was no way that a man as gorgeous and famous as him would ever notice somebody like her.

 

Nights went by and Rey found herself falling deeper for her quiet guest. They exchanged small talk during those evenings. The majority of her late-night guests came and went rather quickly; he was the only constant presence, who preferred to stay there rather than his own house. One evening she finally found her courage and went to his table when she saw him taking a  break from writing. She talked to him about something trivial, but it was the start of their now 6-months friendship. Although friendship was a strong word as they never hung out outside the cafe.

 

Still, when he came and the crowd lessened she took her coffee to his table and they talked for hours or minutes, depending on their workload and mood. He shared his writing struggles and social failures, and she shared her stories from the cooking classes she took and many glimpses into her own life. She had only a few real friends and although many pursued her, Rey guarded her heart. She found that he was cautious too, which earned him a reputation as being unapproachable.

 

Rey wished to take their relationship to another level, but to no avail, he was either clueless or simply not interested. She talked about it with Rose, who advised her to come clean and confess her feelings, but Rey could never do that. Her fear of rejection was stronger than anything else, but she decided that she would take one chance. Her cooking classes became an excuse.

 

She was a good baker, but cooking was the next skill she planned to develop in order to expand the cafe menu. She always loved Italian cuisine, so that’s why she chose to learn it first. For one class she had to come up with a favorite pasta recipe and that was when Ben came in handy. She decided to kill two birds with one stone. She asked Ben if he could help her, she would try to make the dish at home and let him try it and judge. She was totally nervous, as she never invited men home, and she had an ulterior motive this time. She wanted to seduce him with her food. He seemed to savor all her baked goods which gave her hope. At first, Ben was stunned by her request.

 

“Why do you want to cook for me?” His brow rose sexily.

 

“Because you know your food and you’re not biased. My friends are not objective, but I trust your judgment. Would you seriously refuse a free meal at my house?” she challenged him with a half-serious expression.

 

“God, no, especially from you. You just surprised me, that's all.” He smiled at that and she beamed back. “Ok so early dinner this Saturday. Is 6 pm good for you?”

 

He checked his calendar. “It’s perfect. I don’t have any plans for this weekend.”

 

Rey was thrilled. The prospect of hosting him was exciting, and she needed to plan a perfect date so he wouldn’t want to leave her flat till Sunday. Ben got back to his writing and she started to plan the whole thing.

 

By Saturday afternoon, she had everything prepared, at least in theory. Nervous excitement set up residence in her stomach and wouldn’t leave. This was her judgment day. If she succeeded her 6 months of suffering would finally end; otherwise, she was prepared to move back to London. She really couldn’t imagine her life spent with a permanent lady boner, and pining after a guy.

 

After a shower, she did her hair and makeup. She decided on waves and a natural face with only mascara and pretty pink lipstick. She picked a lovely summer dress with a flower pattern and was ready for dinner. She decided that the best way was to include Ben in her cooking. Her imagination ran wild with images of her feeding Ben by hand. She really needed another shower or her vibrator to take the edge off but didn’t have time, because at that precise moment her doorbell rang.

 

Rey winced and rushed to the door, opening it to find Ben with a bottle of wine and flowers in his hands. He looked especially good in a tight blue button down shirt with rolled sleeves, and very form-fitting jeans that hugged his fine bottom perfectly. She took the wine and flowers and thanked him.

 

“You didn’t have to, Ben, but thank you.” She blushed a little, thinking that this indeed looked like a date, and lead him to her living room which joined with her kitchen area. He looked a little intimidating in her cozy living space. Only here she noticed how big he really was and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She sure missed those, the last time she felt them she was a teenager.

 

“Make yourself at home.” She gestured to the couch. “Want something to drink?”

 

“I think water is fine for now,” was his calm reply.

 

“Great, because I’m still preparing. Maybe you could help me a little because it’s so much work,” she said, casually pouring him a glass of water.

 

She handed him the drink and moved back to the kitchen area feeling his hot gaze on her body. She really wished that her guess was right and he found her as attractive as she found him. Either that, or he really was just a sucker for a free meal. Still to be determined by the end of the evening.

 

He put back the glass and came near her. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, looking at her expectantly, and her imagination ran wild on so many possibilities for how she could answer that question, like _bend me over that table and have your wicked way with me,_ or _let me lick every inch of your hot body,_ or the least controversial _let me feed you mouth-to-mouth you_. She felt hot and bothered, so she turned from him to calm down and took one of her aprons.

 

“Here, put this on. We’re dealing with a highly dangerous material also known as tomato sauce. I wouldn’t want for you to get… dirty.” She hesitated on the last word because she did want to make him dirty, very dirty.

 

He took it and put it on without any objections. “I’m ready, chef.” He smiled at her and once again, the power of it took her breath away.

 

“Ok, see, I’m making stuffed conchiglioni baked in tomato sauce. Conchiglioni is the big shell-shaped pasta, if you’re wondering,” she explained. “I made the sauce and prepared the pasta and the stuffing. It's made of mozzarella cheese, mascarpone cheese, and gorgonzola cheese mixed with dried tomatoes and Italian ham. All we need to do is stuff the shells with it. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

Ben looked totally focused on what she was telling him. She hoped he also noticed the cleavage of her low-cut dress when she leaned forward a little to take one shell in her hand, along with a spoonful of the stuffing.

 

“Now you just push the stuffing into the shell. Not too much so it won’t leak when it melts in the oven.” Rey felt her face get hot during the explanation, totally imagining something else. The shell looked so suggestive in her hand. She sneaked a glance at Ben and saw a faint blush creeping up his neck. The whole atmosphere was hot and heavy and she felt arousal again. She put the stuffed shell in the prepared dish.

 

“Now your turn.” For some reason, her voice was low and breathless.

 

She waved a hand in front of her face and tried to find an excuse for the whole flustered look. “This oven heats up the room temperature too much.”

 

“Yeah.” _Did he just growl a little?_    

 

Ben took a shell into his big hand and the spoon in the other and tried to mimic her moves. “Like that? Is it enough?” He asked and Rey nodded, unable to utter a word. His hands were so big and skillful.

 

“Have you done this before?” she asked when finally she found her voice.

 

“No, but I’m good with my hands.” She almost chokes at his words. _I bet you are,_ was all she could think.

 

They worked in silence and soon the whole baking dish was full of stuffed pasta.

 

“Now I just need to pour the sauce and we’re all good.” Rey took the pot with sauce and poured it on the pasta but she did that a little too energetically, which resulted in a little splash that sent drops of sauce onto her dress, cleavage and even face. She winced but finished pouring, put the pasta in the oven, and turned to Ben, who was assisting her.

 

He looked at her and laughed. “You look like ladybug reversed.” He observed. Rey took a wet cloth with dish soap and tried to wipe the stains off. She managed with the dress but couldn't see herself well enough to do the same with her cleavage and face.

 

“Let me help you.” He took a cloth from her hands and bent a little. Instantly she felt like the temperature rise 100 degrees. He wiped her collarbone and chin, then the corner of her mouth and froze, looking her straight in the eyes. Rey breathed shallowly and fast, hypnotized by his closeness and the look in his melted chocolate-colored orbs.

 

She really had no idea who moved first, but the next second their lips met in a sensual kiss that took her breath away. It was slow but full of passion that only heightened with every passing minute. Ben nibbled her lower lip and Rey licked his, letting him know of her intention to deepen the contact. He groaned and embraced her, pushing her back and pinning her to the nearest wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer to her body, wanting to feel him all over.

 

Their tongues danced with each other while his hands sneaked around to her ass and brought her to him, making her aware of the hardness in his pants. She moaned with the contact that only made her wetter. Ben broke the kiss only to move to her neck and shoulder, pulling down her strap and whispering, “Rey, I want you and I hope you feel the same because I’m so turned on I'm so turned out i'll die if i can't have you right here.”

 

Her laugh was throaty. “If you haven’t picked up on that, your legendary intuition failed you, sir.”

 

“Oh, I desperately hoped so. If not I planned to seduce you with wine, flowers, and poetry.” His lips glided over her skin and she could only gasp. “Oh, you’re smooth,” was the only comment she could make, because he pulled her up with his hands under her ass and she had to embrace his hips with her legs, which gave him more access to her chest.

 

He took the chance and pulled her dress down even more with one hand, baring her right breast and immediately putting his mouth on it. She arched her spine to give him better access and tugged his glorious hair that she dreamt about during lonely nights. He sucked on her nipple and licked around the peak and she tried to unbutton his shirt, which proved to be difficult in this position, but she needed to touch him more.

 

“The table,” she instructed, hoping he would understand. He did, as he brought her there and put her delicately on the edge, standing in front of her. She helped him take off his shirt and marveled at his physique. He was built like a lumberjack, not that she had any first-hand knowledge, but she always imagined that they looked like that - sexy, massive and a little unpolished.

 

Sitting on the table gave her access to his chest, and this time it was she who got to know his skin with her tongue. She licked the panels of muscles like she would do if he was covered in tomato sauce. He groaned deeply and pulled down her other strap, baring her chest totally and putting his enormous hands on her breasts. Rey pulled him closer and kissed him again while working on his pants. That kiss was much more heated and urgent as their actions became more frantic.

 

Ben slid his hands down her torso and hiked her dress up, baring her thighs and underwear. She wore a lace g-string that barely covered anything and he seemed to pause at the hem of it as if waiting for her acceptance. She took his hand and pushed it further, which he answered with a growl. He took the panties off, breaking their kiss for it and taking a second to hike a brow at her as the tiny scrap of lace dangled from his finger.

 

“For me?” She was really starting to love this playful side of him as his lips shaped into a sexy crooked grin.

 

“Well, do you see anybody else here?” She hiked her own brow in response.

 

“Then I’m keeping them as a souvenir,” he said, smiling, and putting the panties in his pocket. “I hope you have more of those as I’d love to admire your ass in another pair later, but these are mine.”

 

“Oh, I do have more if you’re interested.” She licked her lips, imagining showing him her other pieces, because kinky lingerie was her secret guilty pleasure.

 

“I’m definitely interested,” he said in a low voice, and leaned to kiss her again as his fingers dived into her folds.

 

He started lightly applying only a fraction of pressure to her clit, rounding it with his big fingers while the other hand was placed on her nape. Rey restarted her work on his pants, finally opening them and sliding them down a little to find his tight, black boxer briefs that supported his rather impressive, hard manhood. She palmed it, making him moan into her mouth. His reaction was to slide his finger into her pussy, making her throw her head back and jerk her whole body in pleasure. She dug her hands into his arms as he was working two fingers in and out of her at a punishing pace, making her whimper “Oh God, Ben… don’t stop.”

 

She reached into his pants and pulled his hard cock out. It was impressive, but the haze of pleasure caused by his ministrations prevented her from properly admiring it. She could only stroke it while riding her own bliss. He got her to the edge as he sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and she pulled him closer to guide him into her. He understood her actions wordlessly and put his hands on her hips, angling her better as she embraced him with her legs. He slid into her effortlessly, replacing his fingers with much more girth. This was another level of fullness and she gasped loudly.

 

“All good?” he murmured into her neck with sudden worry in his voice.

 

“It’s good, Ben, so good,” she answered with a low moan at the end.

 

He moved his lips up, catching her mouth again, and moved his hips slowly at first, increasing the pace as she began to meet him with her own movement. This was a surprisingly good angle as she felt the pleasure building with each thrust. They both kissed sloppily and Ben bit her skin lightly on the joint of her shoulder and neck, sending her over the edge and following after her quickly. He embraced her for a few minutes, letting her rest, leaning against his chest while his head rested on top of hers. They both breathed deeply.

 

“That was…” Rey started, but was unable to say more, so Ben continued for her. “Amazing, right? I mean I didn’t expect it so soon, although I'd be lying if I said I haven't been imagining it since I met you.”

 

Rey raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes. “Really? You didn’t give any indication that you found me attractive…”

 

“Because spending all my free time in a cafe during your shifts wasn’t enough of a hint?” He smirked at her and she blushed at her own foolishness.

 

“Well, I thought you liked my coffee and cinnamon rolls.” She smiled sheepishly.

 

“Of course I like your cinnamon rolls. That's what brought me to the Desert Rose in the first place, but you made me stay. I didn’t have enough courage to ask you out, as you already know about my smashing social skills, but fortunately, you had enough courage for both of us.”

 

“Well, not so much, since I didn't tell you this was a real date, and instead used my cooking classes as an excuse. And speaking of cooking… I need to check on the pasta.” She let him go and stood up from the table, readjusting her dress. She went to the kitchen as he dressed and joined her.

 

“Let’s open this wine I brought and drink to the two clueless idiots we are and our first date.” He smiled at her and she beamed back, pecking him on the lips. “Sure, this calls for a toast.”

 

The pasta was a success. Ben loved it and declared it his favorite meal as of today. After they ate, Rey proposed a dessert.

 

“I have authentic Italian gelato if you’re game?” she suggested, but Ben looked her in the eye and replied. “Actually, I have something else in mind that I would love to eat for dessert, or rather someone...” There was that sexy brow arch again, and Rey blushed.

 

“I think we can try that, but only if I'm able to satisfy my craving too,” she said, being bold after a few glasses of wine.

 

They say that the road to a man's heart leads through his stomach first. Rey found in Ben a loyal fan of her cooking and baking skills and much, much more.   

  
  



End file.
